Guilty Pleasures
by Jennie-x
Summary: Jack and Ianto random one shots - All fluff.
1. Chapter 1

**This one is mainly just fluff. Because I know we all love it secretly. I have loads of ideas for one shots and there all going to be in this fic if they are related to the themes in this 'saga'. They will sort of be in order but that's not really important. Oh and if any one has any ideas for something they want to be written in this just say in a review and I shall try my best for you :) **

**Story #2 : Tired Confessions**

**Rating : PG (no mature content sadly)**

Ianto hated sleeping with Jack in the small cot bed that was homed in what Jack liked to call his bedroom. If bedroom was what Jack thought his five foot hole in the ground to be a bedroom that's only possession was a bed – which in all honestly could have been a sheet on the ground with itchy bed sheets – then Ianto was sleeping in luxary at his apartment.

He loved sleeping with Jack, and not because of the activities before the sleeping took place. He loved closing his eyes with Jack's warm arms wrapped around him, protecting him from the demons in his dreams. Sleeping with Jack was perfect.

But sleeping with Jack on a bed that his feet fell of the bottom, and he wasn't really sleeping with Jack but more half on Jack half in the air or squashed against the wall – though the half on Jack he could definitely live with.

Sex with Jack no matter the place was always fun and extremely pleasurable for both parties, even if the sex was being done on Jack's excuse for a bed, it was brilliant, the smaller the space the better because the more intimate the activity was. But the spooning, getting comfortable after the sex that was torture, almost not worth the sex at all – almost.

Jack was always the first to fall asleep when they were in his sleeping space. Ianto figured it was because the man was used to sleeping there he had lived their for over fifty years. But Ianto could never sleep, and therefore was a misery in the morning. When he was in a bad mood he resented the fact that Jack could sleep and he couldn't, and no matter how much he fidgeted in vein to wake the man up – Jack was sleeping beauty. On more than one occasion Ianto had actually climbed out of the bed – roughly if Jack got kicked in the head Ianto didn't care – and would go home and sleep in his comfortable bed, wrap himself in his own red satin sheets and wake up smiling in the morning; but it was nothing without Jack.

Jack himself had remained completely oblivious to Ianto's displeasure. So when he woke up in bed alone after falling asleep holding Ianto close to him he was more than confused. The reason he had woken up was because the bed had turned cold, there was no source of body heat next to him and he needed Ianto there. He turned to look at the clock, wondering maybe if Ianto had woken up and started work, but when he saw that it wasn't even four in the morning and Ianto's clothes were missing. Jack knew Ianto had left.

He knew they weren't just shagging any more, or were they? They had never said anything on the lines of intimate to each other but there was always something there, hidden in their eyes or spoken silently to each other – they both knew they weren't just shagging. So why was Ianto sneaking out of bed? Out of the hub? Jack had looked around for a while, when he figured Ianto wasn't there he had started to worry, that's when he phoned him. He waited nervously, anxiously for the young welsh man to answer and when he did Ianto was clearly just woken up.

"What..?" His sleepy voice was strangely a comforting thing to Jack who loved to hear it in the morning.

"Where are you?" Jack asked not caring if he sounded desperately needy, because right now he needed Ianto just to be there next to him and hold him tight.

"At home, in my bed." Ianto said his voice still sleep filled. "What do you want?"

"You." Jack said simply. "Too late to come over?"

"Yes." Ianto replied shortly.

"Too bad." Jack said. There was something going on, Ianto was mad at him and as far as he could remember he had done nothing wrong. And knowing the man he craved was mad at him hurt him more than any words or physical blows could.

It took twenty minutes for Jack to walk over to Ianto, he saw the living room light on and guessed Ianto was waiting up for him. He knocked gently on the door and after a few seconds was greeted with a very sleep deprived Ianto.

"What?" Ianto asked harshly, not bothering to say come in, just opened the door and then walked back in the direction of his bedroom.

"Why are you mad?" Jack asked softly, following Ianto and switching of the lights as he did knowing Ianto wouldn't be happy with a high electricity bill.

"Mad?" Ianto asked with wide eyes. "I'm fucking tired Jack."

"You left." Jack said sadly, sitting on the corner of the bed Ianto was sat up slightly and stared at Jack with a confused expression.

"I couldn't sleep." Ianto said dryly.

"Nightmares?" Jack asked concerned edged in his voice.

"No. I couldn't sleep. Sleeping there is never going to happen. The room is cold, dark, and your so called bed is like sleeping on the fucking floor. I hate it there!" Ianto knew that if he wasn't so tired then his words wouldn't be so bitter, he knew that if he wasn't so tired he wouldn't have even be saying any of this.

"Oh." Jack mumbled, he hadn't expected that. He didn't know what he really expected it just wasn't that. "Why didn't you say?"

"I don't know." Ianto sighed. "I like what we have. I just don't like it there."

"Yan, what do we have?" Ianto was taken back by the question, they were really going to have this intimate conversation right now, and it wasn't even a decent hour.

"I don't know." Ianto said honestly, "What do you want?"

"You." Jack smiled honestly, moving closer to Ianto and they fell backwards onto the bed so they were now in a lying position. "I don't want this to be pure sex, though no matter what we have the sex is always going to be a huge part. But I want us you know to be a proper couple." Ianto couldn't help but laugh.

"Jack, you are a time traveller from the 51st Century from a planet I can't even pronounce, you're over a hundred years old and oh yeah you can't die. And I'm a Welsh Archivist who is everything ordinary. We're nothing but normal, we could never be a proper couple."

"Is that really what you think?" Jack asked sadly.

"Its reality." Ianto pointed out. "But it doesn't mean I think we can't try."

"Good." Jack said. "Ianto, you are anything but ordinary to me."

"Be quiet." Ianto laughed hitting him playfully on the shoulder. Jack turned around to face him and wrapped him in his arms. "Move in with me?" Ianto whispered.

"What?" Jack asked stunned.

"Nothing." Ianto said, knowing that look meant rejection. "Tired, just being stupid." He rambled.

"No ask me again." Jack smiled, using his index finger to prop Ianto's chin up to make him look in his eyes.

"I just I thought if you wanted to be a proper couple, maybe we could live together?" Ianto asked hesitantly.

"I'd love too." Jack smiled, kissing Ianto softly on the lips.

"Can I go to sleep now?" Ianto asked as he placed his head on Jack's chest, the constant beat of Jack's heart slowly lulled him to sleep.

"Yeah, go to sleep." Jack cooed, kissing him softly on the forehead, he watched Ianto fall to sleep and smiled to himself; this was going to be something he was going to see every night and he couldn't wait to watch it all over again.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Note – This Fic is basically going to be various one shots all of Jack and Ianto fluff that I have thought of during the day. Also, I have no internet connection what so ever, so the only time I can update and actually read stories is at college. So my updates might be a little less regular and as I will be saving stories that I've been reading to a memory disk to read at home means I wont be able to review! So If I currently am reading your stories and you've not had any reviews from me in a while – now you know why :D Any way.. **

**Story #1 Gladiators. **

**Rating – M (Though maybe a Very High T)**

Ianto smiled as he saw the time; five to six: the pizza he ordered twenty minutes ago should be there any second, a cold bottle of beer was waiting for him in the living room and his plush sofa was calling out to him. Saturday night was one he had been waiting for, for a very long time and he had even asked for the night off; though if the team knew why, especially Owen he would never let this down. The doorbell ringing made him drop out of his dizzy daydream, he walked to the door after grabbing his wallet on the way. When he opened the door it wasn't the pizza guy standing there.

"Jack?" Ianto asked, he knew he was faking pleasure here but it was tonight, the night he had been waiting for.

"Hey." Jack said casually. "Thought you could do with some company, unless you've already got some.." Jack said peering into the room. Ianto sighed to himself; Jack thought he was on a date.

"I was going out but they erm, cancelled." Ianto lied, Jack simply just raised an eye brow he saw through everything Ianto had said.

"So want some company?" Jack winked, looping his arms loosely around Ianto's slim waist, just as the pizza delivery boy walked up.

Ianto paid for the pizza and then sighed, now Jack saw the food he wasn't going to leave without at least one slice. "Fine, but there's something I want to watch on." Ianto said sternly, his best authoritative voice on that Jack knew he couldn't mess with. "Which means silence, no talking, no groping, and definitely no suggestive looks." Ianto said and walked into the kitchen and grabbed another bottle of beer.

Jack watched with a smile, his part time lover was extremely flustered tonight. He sat on the sofa which with no doubt Jack could declare was one of the comfiest sofa's he had ever sat and not to mention done other things on.

"So what is that we are watching?" Jack asked, smiling as he felt Ianto lean into him. He was already breaking the second rule – no touching, but it was just a friendly arm around him, nothing too suggestive and right now Ianto wasn't complaining.

"Gladiators." Ianto said, a flush on his cheeks he was clearly embarrassed. Jack didn't say anything as the show was starting and he knew the no touching rule had been bent slightly but the no talking rule wouldn't go down too well.

Jack watched as Ianto's eyes widened slightly when the male gladiators came on the screen; now he understood just why Ianto wanted to watch it. The leather was slightly over done, and to him the muscles were far too big but Ianto loved it.

The first adverts came on and Jack looked down at Ianto who had a small smile on his lips, "I used to watch this when I was a kid." He explained. "It was really popular in the 90's, it was this big family deal you know, mum would be sat on her arm chair reading the paper pretending to be more interested in the finance issues of a small town then big muscle covered men pushing men in water; dad would be watching with a huge grin and a can of beer in his hand; me and Gareth would be sat watching it mouths open wide loving everything about the challenges and then my sister Eve would be telling me and Gareth to shut up and she would be commenting on the outfits." Ianto smiled at the memory.

"I think its good you can do things that reminds you of your childhood." Ianto smiled up at Jack's last comment and pressed a small and delicate kiss on his cheek. "Though you right now sir, are breaking your own rules." Jack said leaning in for another kiss this times to his needing lips.

"But its the adverts, we can do what we want during the adverts." Ianto smiled suggestively, Jack couldn't remember when exactly Ianto had fallen through his senses and everything he said made him want him and love him even more, but then again he couldn't bring himself to care as long as the small feelings that grew never stopped.

"Anything?" Jack grinned, running his hands slowly down Ianto's arms when he felt the small whimper in the younger man's body he knew his plan was working.

"Anything you could muster up in three minutes." Ianto said, trying not to think too much about the direction of Jack's hand. Jack's hand soon made its way to Ianto's crotch just as the adverts finished, moaning loudly in defeat Jack rested his hand in place not caring that he was breaking the rules any more, but as long as he didn't move it and didn't speak for another fifteen minutes, Ianto's rules be damned.

Ianto felt the light pressure of Jack's hand the whole way through the second part, he could hardly focus on the show that he had been waiting to watch. His eyes were fixed on one of the male gladiators in particular; he knew it was slightly weird thinking things about another man when the man who you were currently fucking had a hand on your growing arousal, yet Ianto knew Jack was doing the same thing.

"So, who do you think is the hottest?" Jack whispered as he slowly ran his tongue along Ianto's neck, then biting hard on his soft spot.

"Atlas." Ianto whispered loving the way Jack's hand was slowly unzipping his trousers. "You?"

"Spartan." Jack purred. "Leather skirt, mm." Ianto rolled his eyes and found that his hips were slowly moving so his arousal was pushing into Jack's waiting hand.

"You would look so good in a leather skirt," Ianto said, not caring how breathy he sounded. Jack's hand was now rubbing extremely fast in a very delicate place; he was lucky that all he was making was harsh breathy sounds not moaning and screaming Jack's name.

"Maybe we could have our own gladiator contest tonight." Jack said, deliberately squeezing on Ianto's erection.

"Mm maybe." Ianto whispered as the titles came back on, he waited for Jack to move his hand but when he realised his hand was planning on staying there and this time had no intentions on remaining still; instead Jack was getting faster and faster.

"If you were a contestant and I was your gladiator do you think you would make it to the top of the pyramid?" Jack asked, slowing his movements down just to speed them up again.

"I think I would try just for you to pull me down on top of you." Ianto said closing his eyes, not caring about the television any more, only focusing on the tender movements of Jack's palm.

"You're missing the show." Jack smirked kissing his way across Ianto's jaw line until he found his lips pulling him into a hungry kiss. Moaning, Ianto pushed Jack's hand away and stood up only to get comfier on top of his lover. Straddling his thighs Ianto started to remove Jack's clothing.

"I pressed record." Ianto whispered as he bit hard on Jack's neck, he knew Jack had a very sensitive spot on his neck and knew what moans would make the older man make.

"So why did you make me sit there with no speaking and no touching?" Jack asked a little desperately as he felt Ianto's lips all over his upper body.

"To see how long you would last." Ianto said simply.

"Did I pass?" Jack asked eagerly as he felt Ianto's hands move lower into his trousers, this wouldn't have been too bad if his hands were in his pants, instead they were in his own.

"No." Ianto whispered as he slowly started to pump himself on top of Jack, making what could only be described as delicious sounds. Jack watched mouth open, his eyes confused whether he should be watching the looks that Ianto was making, or the desperate hand movements.

"Is this another test?" Jack asked his voice strained as he tried not to moan.

"No this is the prize." Ianto whispered as he bit down once again.

"But I didn't win." Jack said wondering where Ianto was going with this, only smiling when he got the reply.

"No, but I did."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys :) This is pure crack. I was really hyper when I wrote this lol still am to be honest. The next story I write will be a continuation of this one as there are some stuff that need to be done :) enjoy and review. And yeah I noticed when I updated this story its in the wrong order but it doesn't really matter :)**

**Story #3: Coming Out, Birthday Parties, And I love you**

**Rating: K+**

"What happened to a quiet night in?" Ianto sighed as he and Jack walked along the bay, it was a beautiful night and Jack couldn't quite remember being this much at peace with himself. Though holding Ianto's hand always made life seem more peaceful.

"Its your birthday, which means birthday drinks." Jack smiled placing a soft kiss on his cheek before directing him into the local club house.

"Surprise!" was chorused through out the building and Ianto looked a little dazed, he grinned as he saw his brother and sister running towards him laughing. "Didn't we'd forget your twenty fifth did you?" Gareth laughed as he play punched his young brothers arm.

"Happy birthday Yan." His sister smiled kissing him on the cheek and then rubbing the red lipstick away.

"Thanks." Ianto grinned and turned his attention to Jack who was standing with Owen, Toshiko, Gwen and Rhys. "Who did this?" Ianto asked as he was ushered through the bar and away from Jack.

"It was my idea." Gareth said proudly. "But your boy friend helped with getting you here and everything." Ianto blushed slightly, he hadn't even told his family he liked guys.

"He's really hot." Eve grinned and pushed Ianto in the direction of his parents who were at the bar.

"Hello son." His mum grinned and hugged him tightly, his dad shaking his hand.

"Happy birthday." His dad smiled just as Owen and Jack walked over.

"Hey birthday boy." Owen laughed.

"Hey." Ianto smiled. "Mum, Dad this is Owen and Jack from work." Ianto said quickly looking Jack who was far more than a guy from work.

"Nice to finally meet some of his friends." His dad smiled. "Thought he was a hermit or something."

"Hey!" Ianto said sharply.

"Nice to meet you." Jack and Owen smiled.

"Ianto come here!" Ianto turned his head and grinned when he saw his old high school friends, he stared at them for a minute before wondering what he would say when he walked over to them. He wasn't the same as he was back then.

"Going to leave your guests waiting?" Eve laughed. "You know how many David Williams there are in the phone book." Ianto smiled and then grabbed Jack and Owen by the arm, if he was going to this he wasn't doing it alone.

"Birthday boy!" David cheered drunkenly. "First drinks on me." Owen tried to bite back a comment the man must have had several drinks so far by the smell coming from him.

"Thanks." Ianto smiled.

"So where's the girlfriend?" David grinned when he headed back with three pints, handing one to Jack and Owen.

"Thanks." Owen smiled.

"So where's the lucky girl I'd love to meet her." David said.

"What are you talking about?" Ianto asked as he slid his hand over Jack's under the table.

"Girlfriend. You told me the last time we spoke you had a girlfriend."

"That was two years ago." Ianto said taking a much needed drink.

"So no more girlfriend?" David asked as he looked at Ianto.

"No more girlfriend. Got a boyfriend though." He said casually.

"No way man." David laughed.

"Way man." Ianto smirked back.

"You're kidding." David said and Owen wanted to slap him. In reply to this statement Ianto pulled his hand up showing it linked with Jack's who just grinned. "Oh right. Well that's cool." David staggered to get that sentence of his tongue and then made an excuse to go to the bar.

"Idiot." Ianto laughed.

"Seriously man." Owen smirked. "You have some dodgy friends."

"I haven't spoken to him in two years!" Ianto laughed. "And well he hasn't changed much actually." He smiled just as the girls came over.

"Happy birthday Ianto." They chorused hugging him quickly.

"Thanks." Ianto grinned and spotted his parents talking to David. "Be back in a second." He said before moving over to where his parents were now staring with wide eyes.

"Gay?" His mother asked.

"Yeah." Ianto sighed wondering how his parents would take this. "I was going to tell you.."

"But you didn't instead you let that idiot tell us." His dad shouted loudly over the music and every one looked up to what was going on.

"Ian not now." His mother said sharply at Ianto's father.

"Not now. My son is gay and all you can say is not now!" His father yelled and Gareth and Eve walked up.

"Dad be quiet its his party all his friends are here." Eve hissed.

"No its fine." Ianto sighed. "I'm going back over there. Thanks for coming." Ianto said and shot a look at David who was now drinking once more. He sat down next to Jack and looked over at his mum and dad who were both staring in his direction.

"They didn't know you were gay?" Gwen asked a little shocked.

"Nope." Ianto said with a small smile. "They do now." Jack squeezed his hand on top of the table. "Oh i love this song." Ianto grinned and looked up at Gareth who was now on stage as the DJ, he signalled his younger brother over and Ianto headed up to him dragging Jack with him too.

"Speech!" His friend chorused and his parents followed every one's eye lines to the stage where Ianto and Jack were perched on the corner talking to Gareth over the music.

"Think they want a speech." Jack laughed and Gareth handed him a microphone and turned the music on.

"I just want to say a huge thank you for every one for coming. An even bigger thank you to Gareth and Eve for planning it though I'm pretty sure Eve did all the hard work and Gareth is taking credit."

"Hey!" Gareth laughed.

"Thanks again. Those who know me know I hate doing speeches so I'm going to stop now before I say something truly embarrassing, but yeah thanks Jack for bringing me here and making every day truly amazing." Jack blushed at that, Ianto handed Gareth the microphone and kissed Jack passionately, and there were a few wolf whistles from Owen, Toshiko Gwen and Rhys.

"That's enough." Ianto broke away when he heard his dad shout. "I wont have you kissing him like that in front of everyone."

"Then go." Ianto said simply. "Because whether you like it or not I'm not going to stop kissing him," Ianto grinned and kissed Jack on the lips before moving back to the table.

"Dad will come round." Eve smiled as she sat on top of Ianto as there was no space on their table.

"Yeah the day I turn straight." Ianto said and got up giving his sister the chair.

"Where are you going?" Eve called as she sat down and Ianto just grinned and headed to the bar. A few minutes later he made his way back with some vodka shots.

"Didn't know you were a drinker." Owen grinned as he took a shot.

"Its my birthday, one of the two times a year I actually get pissed." Ianto grinned.

"When is the other?" Rhys asked.

"New years!" Ianto and Eve laughed. "Start the year hung over and its always a good year." Eve grinned just as Gareth walked over and grabbed a chair from some one else's table.

"Hello kids." Gareth smirked. "So all you work with my brother?"

"Nope. Rhys is married to Gwen." Ianto smiled lazily as he placed his head on Jack's shoulder taking another sip of his drink.

"Oh cool." Gareth smiled. "You know dad.."

"I don't want to talk about dad okay." Ianto said abruptly cutting his brother off. "I just want to enjoy right now okay. I'll brood about it tomorrow."

"But.."

"No. you planned this party, and I'm assuming you want me to have a good time."

"Yeah I do." Gareth smiled.

"Then let me." Ianto smiled. "I say we all dance."

"I don't like this side of Ianto its kind of creepy." Owen laughed.

"No more free drinks for you." Ianto smirked pulling Owen up. "Dance monkey dance."

"Hey!" Owen laughed but once Toshiko had pulled him to the dance floor the two started to dance.

"Thank you." Ianto smiled as he wrapped his arms around Jack's waist pulling him close.

"For?" Jack asked as they slowly started to dance.

"Everything." Ianto said simply kissing him passionately.

The song finished and Ianto noticed his parents walking over. "Son. Can we talk?" Ianto nodded and let go of Jack's hand and followed his parents out a few people turned to look.

"I'm not happy about the fact that you are with a man." His dad stated.

"Really I didn't quite catch on." Ianto said dryly.

"But if you're happy then we will try to accept it." His mum smiled.

"I am happy mum, really happy." Ianto grinned.

"Then so are we." His mum said wrapping him in a tight hug. "We didn't know what to get you so we thought maybe buy you two tickets to go away one weekend, get away from rainy Wales."

"You don't have too," Ianto smiled.

"We want to." His dad said. "We best be going. Long drive. Night son."

"Night." Ianto smiled and then walked back into the club smiling.

"Hey Yan." Ianto turned around and smiled as he saw Michael smiling at him. "Great party."

"If you say so." Ianto smiled leaning against the wall as the alcohol started taking affect. "I didn't think you were going to be here."

"Why?" Michael asked.

"I don't know. After high school everything fucked up."

"Yeah that was my fault." Michael said honestly. "I guess you're happy now right."

"Yeah." Ianto laughed. "What about you?"

"I'm realising now what I did wrong and regretting it every day," He said and Ianto smiled. "I'm sorry for how we turned out."

"Me too." Ianto sighed. "We could have been good together, but we were scared of what people thought. Guess none of that matters now." Ianto smiled as Jack walked over.

"You'll always matter to me." Michael said completely oblivious to the fact that Jack was behind him. Ianto just smiled weakly and walked over to Jack wrapping his arms around him tight.

"Buy me another drink?" Ianto smiled.

"Don't you think you've had enough?" Jack asked a little hurt at what he had over heard.

"Nope," Ianto smiled. "Come on." He pulled Jack towards the bar and ordered more shots and beers.

"You're going to be trashed in the morning." Jack smiled as they headed back to the table. Ianto just shrugged.

"Gareth, why did you invite Michael?" Ianto asked his voice slightly slurred.

"Because he was your best friend." Gareth replied.

"Past tense." Ianto laughed. "You do realise I haven't spoken to half of the people here in three years. I can't remember half their names."

"That's because you're wasted." Owen laughed.

"Probably." Ianto laughed.

"You and Michael were together weren't you." Eve giggled. "It makes sense now."

"What does?" Ianto asked feeling the alcohol go to his head once more.

"That night when mum and dad were out and you two in the bedroom.."

"You clocked on ten years too late." Ianto laughed.

"Oh my god." Gareth laughed. "I never knew." Ianto just winked and looked over at Michael who was standing alone at the bar.

"Poor bastard." Eve laughed. "What happened with you two?"

"Don't actually remember. Alcohol was probably involved." Ianto reasoned taking another sip of his drink. "Dance?" Ianto grinned at Jack who nodded.

The night ended at the early hours of the morning and Jack and Ianto stumbled home. "You know good thing aliens didn't crash land tonight." Ianto giggled.

"I could take them drunk." Jack laughed.

"Sure Jacky." Ianto smiled and started laughing at his new nickname, "Jacky," He repeated.

"Yan Yan." Jack smiled and they headed to the bedroom falling together in a heap on the bed.

"I love you." Ianto whispered drunkenly and Jack felt his heart stop. He went to speak but he noticed that Ianto had fallen asleep he wanted to say something back, but knew that the first time he said those words to the younger man he wanted him to be awake.


End file.
